grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Blue
The neeky English Student, Calvin Blue was part of the Blue family. Early Life Born to the Blue family in Grasmere Valley, he is born into the middle of a power struggle between the Blues, Yellows, Reds and Greens. He is an introvert is very friendly and is rather quiet. Growing up with a love for English, Calvin had aspirations to go to University and ends up doing when Grasmere Valley opens up a University. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He as is the Blue family are among those live in Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 He is indeed madly in love with Serena Mason and she tries to get the courage to ask her out while she along with Chase Gardiner go to see the last Knatman film in the cinema which Calvin works as an usher. Not brave enough to go into the movie theatre and ask her during the movie, being an English student he writes his feelings down, and gives it to Ted Fed and gives him a description of who to give it to. Ted Fed being the idiot he is gives it to Ms Izodel despite her not matching at all Calvin's description. This causes for her to try and kiss Calvin only for Calvin to get out of the situation to say Ted Fed was the one who wrote it, leaving him to leave as she kisses Ted Fed! After the revelations of the Gardiner's being nothing but crooks Serena decides to dump Chase Gardiner to start going out with Calvin Blue The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Calvin and Serena are among those who end up due to the snow to stay at Grasmere Valley at the hotel to celebrate Christmas which was prepared Carol Bando. There is an intense snowball fight and while Serena and Calvin going out at the time where holding hands Moss manage to strike Serena three times causing her to be out and Calvin twice causing for him to have one life left. In the end managing to hide and waiting until Moss believes he is the only one left, he finds him and gets him in return for getting Serena out. Calvin wins and Serena is delighted that Calvin won the snowball fight. Volume 15 Calvin and Serena finally get married and begin to live together in the University block as man and wife. Volume 17 Calvin takes Serena to the cinema to see the new Planet Battles movie. He is more interested in spending quality with his wife than watching the movie. When they see the movie the projector is broken down and cannot show the movie. Instead Hank Boer has to come up with members of the audience to act out there on version. Calvin ends up among those in the performance along with Katherine Mulgrow, Troy King, Emma Townsend and Ted Fed. Volume 19 The couple moved out of the University block when Calvin graduated from University and now live in Copperfield. Volume 23 The two eventually have a son; Chester Blue.